


Making Sterek

by bi_guy_morgan_s



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fun, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pack, Psychic Stiles Stilinski, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_guy_morgan_s/pseuds/bi_guy_morgan_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first day of junior high and stiles and Scott talk about about relationships but Allison interupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day back

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work I hope you guys will like it.  
> I use as much detail as I can and write everyday so ill upload as soon as possible:)

# First day back

### 

Remember

The sun was shining when Scott had woken up. He smelled every detail dancing in the air with his heightened scence of smell. The fresh smell of spring enlightened him in every way and the sweet smell of wet grass and blooming flowers spread across the Lawn. Every now and then he regretted having the reflex like smelling dog shit left on the sidewalk."

Scott reached over to his bedside to grab his phone for any missed calls or messages--Text from stiles;"Need a ride buddie?","Same as usual"Scott replied with a smile."

He got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to take his morning shower. He brushed his teeth first with the green toothbrush and minty toothpaste. He soaped and shampood and scrubbed and rinsed. he turned off the water when finished and stuck his hand out reaching 3 or 4 times attempting to reach for a towel until he'd gotten angry enough to stick his head out from behind the silky light brown shower certain only to see their were no towels anywhere."

Scott jumped out of the shower and went to the door peaking his head out to see the hallway was clear, with no one around he sprinted to his room and slammed the door behind him Wich forced his mother to jump and ask."

Everything OK up their Scott?" she said hesitantly."

Fine mom!" Scott yelled with a feeling of embarrassment."

Their was a white towel sitting on the back of his desk chair. He walked over and dryed his great looking body off and put the slightly clean towel on his waist and walked to his closet."

Scott always wanted to look good for his girlfriend even though he didn't try to hard. Scott knew everything about Allison. The fact that she lives in a family of somewhat rutheless hunters and the frustration of leveling the responsibilities "of" **being** a hunter and balancing school work at the same time, she loved it off couse ,it keeps her busy."

Scott put on his black boxers and white socks placing a nice pair of blue jeans along with a white T-shirt. with a black somewhat gray dragon design on the front(Again) along with a black leather jacket."

He heard his mom call."

Scott breakfast's ready!."

He ran out the door and down the stairs holding his backpack, and his phone in the other hand with a tight grip."

Scott turned into the kitchen and took a seat at the front of the table placing his backpack on the floor and the phone to his right."

Scott looked up to his mom."

I love you, he says with a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. Then looked down to munch on the hardened bacon and fried eggs his mom made him minutes before."

I know you do Scotty." Melissa says dramatically with a huge smile."

Don't eat to much at once, you truly are stiles's best friend.""Scott nods in a agreement."

Speaking of stiles, Scott heard Stiles's horn. he says his goodbyes and takes off to the door. His mom stops him in time to let him know she's working another late shift."

Stiles was about to open his car door when Scott yells I'm coming!." He waits for Scott to get in and buckle up."

They take off...

*-------------------------------------------------------------*  
Allison picks up Lydia and heads to school in her new convertible.

 

Lydia your hair looks fine, stop whining! Allison says discouragingly." My hair is perfect when I say its perfect! she yells in frustration. which is rare Allison whispers to herself with a slight laugh and smile.'

What was that? 

Nothing important."

Anyways I love your car! lydia sighs. Thanks my dad got it for me for my 16th birthday. Ready for the new year as juniiors!! Of course I am!, Lydia says without a doubt."

Everyone will remember me as the pretty girl who respects everyone. You should let people see the bookwarm side of you and how kind you can really be."

Allison and Stiles were the only ones that saw through her outrages ego."

Lydia didn't answer back."

*-------------------------------------------------------------*

Anything new with Lydia? Scott brings up. Nothing so far. I think she's ignoring me. The kiss we had a few weeks back probably bothered her. To tell you the truth it wasn't what I was looking for you know?."

No! Scott laughs."

It didn't feel right."

What do you mean?"

Maybe she's not the one for me, I've been obsessing over her since the 3rd grade. Maybe its that someone else that I had my eye on that's keeping me from feeling happy, Stiles whispers to himself hesitantly."

who is this someone you have your eye on?  
Scott asks with a curious look."

Scott- Remember, strengthen hearing."

Stiles- Damn! I forgot about those big ears."

Scott-Hey!! and I'm waiting."

Stiles-Forget it."

Stiles pulls into the schools parking lot. Scott was about to demand stiles....  
Allison comes to the window-Hey Scotty with Lydia standing beside her.Stiles thought to himself-Thank you Allison with relief. You saved from an awkward position. stiles knows Scott forgets what he's saying when Allison. catches his attention."

Stiles puts the thought in the back of his mind and runs next to Lydia. 

Stiles-Hey!"

Lydia-Hey!" how are you?"

stiles-Good, have you been ignoring me lately?"

Lydia-yes"

Stiles-why?"

Lydia- the kiss sorry it was just...Uhm... It was just weird for me and I needed time."

Stiles- oh, that's fine with me!."

It was quiet as the 4 teenagers walked in to the two story brown building made of bricks and in big black and white letters on top that spelled Beacon hills."

 


	2. A new threat and old memorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the school day and Derek's past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little long but its worth reading til the the end.
> 
> ENJOY:)

# A new threat and old memory's

### 

Derek's past

Lydia, Scott, Stiles, And Allison went towards the gym where they would pick up new school book's for their needed classes to start the new year. The 4 of them met up with the other 3 pack members who were going to school-Erica, Jackson, And Isaac." 

Stiles-Looks like the gym got a new paintjob." 

Erica/Lydia-Its about time the school bored developed a fashion scence,They said laughing." 

The gym was huge with dark blue bleachers surrounding almost every corner of the gym. The walls had a yellowish/Brownish tan color to it. And the floor looks as if they'd been waxed just hours ago. Evan the doors were replaced, Good thing to, Before they were all scratched up and the windows were shattered from when we trapped the kanima trying to stop it and unfortunately the Kanima broke through a large enough window to escape." 

Anyways as soon as the students were given their books they headed to the dark blue lockers that were assigned to them. They stacked the heavy books inside. When the 1st bell rang the hallways cleared, There was nothing but roaming Silence. The pack walked into the not so loveable classroom.They had almost every single class together. Everybody was talking to everybody catching up on lost time and the adventures they had over the summer. Something didn't seem right about Stiles though, He wasn't over chatting like he usally does. The other 6 pack members just looked at him oddly." 

Allison-Stiles....Stiles?" 

Stiles-No answer" 

Allison-Stiles! Wake up!, She said in a commanding tone and bangs the desk loudly enough so only the two of them would her it and to keep from getting any unwanted attention." 

Scott-Ah! Waa....what?!" 

Jackson-Your not saying a word" 

Lydia-Its not like you" 

Stiles-Sorry just thinking that's all" 

Little did the others know what he was thinking or should i say dreaming about. Stiles daydreamed about a musculer man with short black hair and dark brown eyes with a perfect stubble surrounding his jawline. He wore a black leather jacket with dark blue jeans. Stiles wanted him to just take him away to have a great time to just be with eacother every momment of the day. Lydia was shaking stiles back to reality, He almost fell out of his seat. The pack was laughing quitely while the rest of the class didn't notice a thing." 

Stilinski isn't it? he heard a voice call."stiles looked up to the front it was the new teach." 

Stile-Uhm....ya.. yes, He said perilously", 

Ms.Jennifer-Everything alright?" 

Stiles-Off course!" 

Ms.Jennifer-Now that's over, OK class! My name is Ms.Jennifer, Ill be teaching English this year." 

Student-I would tap that!" 

Ms.Jennifer-Excuse me!, she said uncomfortably" 

Mrs.Jennifer quiet down your phones, You may leave them on your desk but **Do not** use them." 

Class had ended and Scott told the pack to meet up at Derek's after school i received a message from him saying we have trouble." 

Lydia-Already" 

Stiles-Its the first day not cool! 

Allison- Fuck, oh well" 

Scott- we do what we gotta do" 

*-------------------------------------------------------------* 

/ Schools out/ 

Isaac-lets go!" 

Ill catch up with you guys later stiles says as he runs towards his jeep. What about my ride?!, Scott yells with a hesitant face. Uhm go with Allison and Lydia, I'm going home. Stiles went to his jeep and closed his car door. He turned on the radio and switched to a descent station. Stiles took off as the pack watched in bewilderment." 

As Lydia Scott and Allison were leaving for the hale house Lydia mentioned, Wasn't it odd that Stiles didn't want to come along? Allison says he's probably just tired or didn't feel to well, You know how he eats. I forgot how he eats Scott thought to himself he should be fine guys." 

The rest of the pack(Jackson, Issac, Erica) were already talking to Derek when Scott and the others arrived. Derek had a worried look on his face Wich is rare. They jumped out of Allison's black convertable and headed towards the porch. What's going on Lydia demmanded?!" 

Derek-Where's Stiles!!!He said with a grin" 

Lydia-Were not sure, All he said was he's going home." 

Dered-Ill go talk to him" 

Scott-Wait what were you going to tell us?!. The others will fill you in, Tell them exactly what i told you 3." 

He ran off towards the city" 

OK guys here's the thing, Derek told us Boyd might be missing. He hasn't checked in with Derek for weeks. Derek thinks Boyd iether joined another pack or is being held, He can't feel his connection anymore." 

Scott-To think about it i don't feel a connection iether but he wouldnt do something like that to us!" 

Allison-Im sure he hasn't done anything stupid, Were a pack, We stay together!" 

Erica-No, i know he won't leave me!" 

Lydia-Last time we talked he told me he was a few towns over, In beninggton." 

Jackson-Are you sure?, He said with a grazed look." 

Erica-Why didn't he tell me?! Ill kill you!" 

Allison-Stop! Isaac and Scott had to hold her down from attacking Lydia" 

Lydia-Im positive, She said confidently" 

*-------------------------------------------------------------* 

Derek running through the woods on all 4's greeting the surrounding trees Wich the leaves are barely starting to turn green. The leaves laying on the ground had a yellowish orangy color to them. The sun was coming down it shined a bright red and the clouds were in the right position wich made the sight more beautiful. Sometimes Derek would sit outside watching the sun for hours as it journeyed through the sky, he thought about the family he had, The only thing that made him smile. You wouldn't think that Derek was the sensative caring one in the family." 

*-------------------------------------------------------------* 

When Derek's mother (Talia) a beautiful feirce woman who stopped at nothing to get what she wants. She dissapeared and Derek was forced to become the strong one looking after his older sister. One thing they had in common was their mother left them and they had eachother along the wolfs trapped inside. 

After a few years Derek's sister (Laura) another beautiful woman who was exactly like her mother, she got everything she wanted when she wanted but was so kind as well, A confusing woman she was. A few years later Laura told Derek she was leaving to start a new life of her own. He thought things couldnt get any worse, His world fell to peices when he heard the words comming out of her mouth." 

He begged and begged her to stay. He didn't want leave his home, The only place that kept the memory's of his mother alive. Laura wanted him to come but he was to stubborn. Lara told him she was going to axevill and she be staying their, I'm going nowhere else. She left him when he was only 16." 

Derek cried for days at a time,He felt so alone.He didn't have that many friends because his family's past scared the other kids.When Lara left he would go to his room after school.The light red paint devoured his walls and a huge fancy bed with poles that reached to the ceiling. Every room in the Hale house had enough space to fit at least 3 king sized beds." 

Derek would cuddle up in his blue sheets and told himself day after day that he won't be the nice guy no more, Let himself be vulnerable. But all that changed whenwhen he say a Hanson's boy with light brown hair and light brown eyes caught the corner of his eye." 

*-------------------------------------------------------------* 

Derek reached the city and made his way to stiles. I still have time he thought himself." 

Derek-Stiles open up, He said constently knocking on the window." 

Derek-Stiles" 

Stiles-Opening the window hesitantly, What do you want?" 

Derek-Can i come in?" 

Stiles-Come on in gesturing his hand to the bed." 

Stiles walked to the door and shut it quietly as Derek let himself in through the window 

Derek- so why did you go home so suddenly?" 

Stiles-I don't feel to great, I needed rest" 

Derek-Then why is your heart beating so fast?" 

Stiles-My heart rate is Norma, He began to sweat" 

Derek-And your sweating more and more every minute" 

Derek-how sick did you feel? Is their anything i can do to help?" 

Stiles-Uhm....uh.. i rather not say" 

Derek-your so nervous. I can smell it, Here come sit down he paded on the spot next to him." 

Stiles- I....i can explain! You see i was sick because i couldn't stop thinking about you and that i couldn't have you at that moment." 

Derek- I knew it!" 

Stiles-You did?!" 

Derek leaned in without a doubtturning agleam and forced a kiss on his lips. Smashing and pushing their lips closer together, Stiles soon felt like their was a dancing fish trapped in his pants." 

erek-I knew you would like it, I heard 6our heart pouDnd as fast as a lion can run and even heard it skip a beat. 

Stiles-To tell you the truth i hadn't even been able to rest yet!" 

Derek-Since i so rudely interrupted its the least i can do to help" 

Derek rushed into another kiss and stiles made the move to slip his sneaky younger inside Derek's mouth and Derek followed his lead. They fought for dominance. Stiles reached to Derek's belt and unbuckled it. Stiles pushed him back onto the bed and climbed on top. When Stiles started grinding at Derek he realized he's the alpha and Stiles's the beta. Derek flipped him over and said I'm the alpha! You cat defeat me that easily." 

Derek-You need to earn your title" 

Stiles-Oh i will in a few moments" 

Derek-Not till your 18" 

Stiles-What! You little tease!" 

Derek-Thats right" 

As the night passed Derek and stiles just cuddled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you stayed honest and read the whole thing and I hope you liked the end.:)
> 
> Next chapter will be up soon! it might come a little late cause my phone is acting up


	3. Dream another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles has a little fun before going to class and decides to go hang out with Danny later that night.This is a chapter dedicated to Stiles pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys sorry I'm posting a little late my phone hasn't been agreeing with me lately:/

# Dream another day

### Just have fun!

Run!!! Scott yelled Run!!! I'm running as fast as my legs can go Stiles says softly knowing Scott can hear him. Where the hell are the others! I hear them, actually their right in front of us! The other pack wolfs scrambled out of the trees one by one like flying squirrels. Stiles an Scott sighed with relief but knew it wasn't over just yet." _To be continued_

Stiles woke up and threw himself out of bed. Stiles asked himself was that a dream? or was it real? It felt real. The adrenaline, the heart racing in the night while wile the moon devoured every shadow that dared to show itself." 

Derek-What's wrong? he muttered" 

Stiles-Your still hear!" 

Derek- I wanted to stay here with you" 

Stiles-Oh ok, I just had a dream that's all, nothing to worry about" 

Derek-Come back to bed" 

Stiles-You know I cant school today, I'm going to take a shower and get set up, Stiles walked out but remembered to come back to tell Derek make sure your gone before eleven, its my dads lunch break." 

Derek-Ok Stiles as he fell back to sleep"

Before Stiles left to go take a shower he took out a pair of blue jeans with a white plad shirt than placed them on the corner of his bed. Stiles walked across the hall to the bathroom leaving the door open. He picked up his green toothbrush from the small cup. He squirted the white paste on top and started brushing. He stripped his clothes off making his way to the tub closing the black shower certain behind him and turned on the water. He jumped when he felt the cold water on his skin. He didn't think to turn on the water before to let it warm up but he didn't mind. 

Derek jerked his way out of Stiles's bed and went to the window. He looked out for just a few seconds than making his way to the shower. He heard the shower running so he saw the perfect time to take a look at Stiles. He peacked in only to be face to face with Stiles. He was holding a large shampoo bottle covering his groin." 

Stiles-Your not as sneaky as you think you are i heard you coming in he says in a big smile." 

Derek-I came in hear to take a piss!" 

Stiles-Lies! Why am i looking straight at you!?" 

Derek-I need to take a piss, he stuck his head out turning towards the toilet...pss...pss...pss" 

Stiles looked out the shower to see if he can get some action, unluckily Derek took a piss from the side of the toilet pointing his back to the direction of the shower. Damn you Stiles whispers" 

Derek-I heard that he said smiling with pleasure. Its only fair if i can't take a look you can't either." 

Stiles-Yeah well...I got nothing" 

Derek-I was expecting that" 

Stiles-You know theirs still time for a 30 min shower!Come in!" 

Derek-I don't know about that's 

Stiles-We don't need to have sex! Just wash each others backs and off course the hair." 

Before Stiles knew it Derek was inside the other end of the shower in no time revealing his perfectly sculpted body. Derek and Stiles caught themselves looking down in amazement. They came back eye to eye, well come on i don't want to be the only one soaking wet. Good boy! Stiles I'm not a dog he grinned. Well...Derek planted a wet kiss pulling Stiles into his arm go prevent him from saying another word." 

Stiles picked up Scott as usual

Another day of school Scott moans. Yeah i missed it, being a normal guy who socializes with people outside of the pack. You can do that anytime. Well the only other person i pretty much to talk to is Danny. Stiles thought to himself Danny doesn't know i had feelings for him, that he went both ways. The guys extorted out of the jeep and made their way to 1st." 

The 2nd bell rang and Stiles made it to coach finstocks history class. Mr.Finstock wasn't to great at teaching anything other than coaching and p:e. Stiles purposely sat behind Danny fo ask him -Hey do you wanna hang out later? Sure around 6:30? Sounds great stiles smiled" 

*------------------------------------------------------------* 

Stiles forced himself to look and dress up nice for tonight. He actually seemed excited waiting for Danny to pick him up. Its been a while since he had a Friday night for himself not hanging out with the pack. He didn't tell the sherrif he was going out. Stiles didn't feel the need to tell his dad. All he needed was a break." 

Stiles texts Danny-Are you coming or not?" 

Danny-I'm running a little late can you give me 20 min?" 

Stiles-No problem" 

Danny-See you soon he put a Smiley face at the end" 

Danny was running late because he wanted to look perfect for stiles. He spent at least 15 min picking an outfit and another 15 for his hair. It wasn't until now Danny started paying attention to Stiles. Danny realized he had a crush on Stiles and stood still for a minute." 

Danny finally finished with 12 min to spare. He rushed downstairs and ran to his Ferrari. He jumped in and took off in an instant without thinking to strap himself up. Danny still remembered where Stiles lived from the few other times they did class work together." 

Danny made it to the Stilinski house and texted Stiles he's waiting outside. As soon as Stiles read the message he was out the door in seconds. Stiles opens the door and takes a seat." 

Stiles-Hey, he looked eye to eye with Danny" 

Danny-Hey, he smiled" 

Stiles-Where shall we go? 

Danny-Leys get something to eat, I'm starving! Then a movie?" 

Stiles-Dude! I'm in! 

Danny drove off to su elección(Your choice) a Mexican restaurant. Stiles held the door for Danny like a gentleman and they walked to the white and gray register. Just two, Booth or table? The young waiter asks. Booth Stiles says loudly. The waiter Leeds the two of the to the small very old booth. The restaurant was old with little stains on the carpet and a small lamp hanging over the table. What would guys like to drink? Danny-water for us both. The waiter left and stiles digged through the menu." 

Danny-What ya gonna order?" 

Stiles-Im thinking about getting the medium rare steak with mashed potatoes and a side of rice and macaroni and cheese he said licking his lips." 

Danny-I guess your hungry too, ill get the same plate." 

Stiles-How did the first 3 days of school go for you? 

Danny-Awsome there was only three days of school this week and well hanging out with you tonight is great too." 

Stiles-I could say the same about you, Stiles brushed his leg up against Danny's and Danny looked straight at Stiles with a confused but happy look." 

Danny-So wanna play a game while the food gets here? He asked as he brushed his other leg on Stiles." 

Stiles-Uhm...yeah...sure" 

Danny-Ok, on a scale of 1-10 how hot do you think that waiter is? he pointed to the corner of the restaurant." 

Stiles-i would say a seven and a half" 

Danny-Well in my world he's considered a six" he said sarcastically." 

Theu played on until the food was ready." Danny and stiles were getting along great. After an hour of talking and eating Danny decides its time to go. The two of them left a tip and walked out to the blue car.Stiles turned on the radio and turned up the volume as high as their ears could stand. They sang along to anything that played. Danny drove for about 20 min making his way through traffic lights." 

Danny and Stiles made it to pins theatre for it felt minutes for the guys. So what are we going to see?Danny asked, I think we can live through a somewhat love and action movie. Stiles decided they were going to see Cloud Atlas." 

They bought the tickets and headed to the snack bar. Good thing it wasn't to busy or theyed be waiting for a while." 

Stiles-uhm can i get a medium popcorn and... 

Stiles-Do you mind if we share a drink? its cheaper." 

Danny-No but your gonna get root beer, its the best!." 

Stiles-...And a large rootbeer." 

Danny found some good seats in the middle row. The screen was bright and the theatre looked brand new but its been hear for a while. Danny found good seats in the middle row. When the movie stated they were the only ones in the middle row." 

An hour and a half in the movie Danny moved closer to Stiles he didn't notice at first until Danny did it more often. 30 min later Stiles decided to move closer to Danny and their shoulders were touching, Stiles began to breathed in heavily and felt the bulkiness of Danny's shoulders. Stiles and Danny became so close their legs were touching. Danny and Stiles were using the same armrest right when their fingers were about to touch the movie ended and the lights turned on. Stiles jumped out of his and waited for Danny to do the same." 

They headed for the car and Danny was on his way to take Stiles home." 

Derek-Did you enjoy the movie?" 

Stiles-yeah except the movie was about 3 hours long but there were good and intense points in the movie." 

Danny-I liked it too you were the best part i would say." 

Stiles-Well thanks for the night i needed it." 

Danny-Yeah it was great hanging out with you i hope we can do it again." 

Stiles was about to get out of the car than suddenly Danny pulled him back in. In a matter of seconds their lips were held tight together. Stiles sticked his tounge in Danny mouse kissing back." 

Stiles-Wow you taste good!" 

Danny swung in for another kiss only this time they were starting to get touchy. Stiles pulled back and said I...I....have to...to go,by he said with a worried look. Stiles shut the door without turning back he walked inside ans coded the door leaning against it." 

Stiles-What did i just do?He had a tear in his eye." 

Danny-Did i do something wrong? He smiled and took off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed;D Next chapter should be up soon.


	4. keep dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter:) hope you like it.

# keep dreaming

### pain

Did that really happen and i liked it?"Stiles asked himself before he fell into a deep sleep. Hours later Stiles dreamt- Allison and Stiles placed him on the cold silver table. You can tell he was in pain by the grunting and the heavy breathing. Go! Help Scott he says, how can i possibly help! Stiles said, I'm better off staying here with you, besides Isaac and Eric are with him, he'll be fine. Don't worry about them right now whats important is for you to hold on." 

Lydia-Hes not healing he whispers to Allison with a worried look." 

Allison-He was scratched by an alpha its going to take a while for the healing to kick in." 

Stiles-Well their has to be something in here that can help, were in a freaken animal clinic! Start looking around for anything that can Help." 

Allison-Here i found some bandages." 

Lydia went towards the back while the other two were busy helping the wolf. She opened the door but their was something keeping her from going any further. She moved the switch up and down, the lights didn't turn on. It wasn't the first time she had this feeling, at the Hale house and school as if something was in the corner of her eye watching her every move. Lydia heard a voice...what are you waiting for?...come on, Lydia steps into the room. Closer...Closer. what do you want? Lydia whispers...I'm only here to help, reach to the top shelf, Its alcohol Lydia said confused, yes something that can help your friend in the other room." 

Why are you here? Why are you helping?...No answer, Lydia moved back slowly and that feeling was gone, she jumped when the lights flickered back on, she ran to Stiles." 

Lydia-Stiles! I found some alcohol!" 

Stiles-Thanks!!" 

Allison-How did you find it so fast?" 

Lydia-I guess i just have alot of luck." 

Lydia decided not to tell the two about the conversation she had only moments before. They might think she's hallucinating or worse crazy not that no one already thinks that. But its normal to see strange things happening around Beacon Hills."

"'A town of murder and mystery""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can find out who the wolf is on the table??:)

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave comments:D


End file.
